will he suceed?
by not-a-writer-ish
Summary: bella is amazing. edward wants to be her boyfriend, but she rejects everyone. so edward spends his rime trying to get her. the only problem is, bella is afraid to love and has been hurt before. can edward make bella his girlfriend? ah cannon pairings. ooc
1. before school

**This is a story i wrote about Edward trying to get the unattainable Bella to fall in love with him. She has been hurt before, however, and refuses to love. Can Edward change her mind????**

**My first chapter ever and it doesnt have any characters in it other than Bella (unless you count a dream). Don't worry, Edward and the rest of the Cullens will apear in the next chapter. In the meantime, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own twilight, and it makes me sad to admit it… TEAR!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

**(a dream about the past): **

"Bella, I don't love you, I never have and I never will" my boyfriend Alen said.

"What???" came my teary response, "How can you say that, you're my boyfriend!"

"You actually thought I would LIKE you?" came his reply, "You should know I would never like someone as fat and ugly as you. The only reason i even asked you out in the first place was because tom dared me to!"

I looked at him, hurt, and ran. He began to follow me. So I kept running. And running. And running. I ran until, being me, I tripped and fell flat on my face. It was then that I vowed to become as gorgeous as possible. I would move on and never look back. It was then that I realized it was time for me to be me. I couldn't be what others wanted me to be, and although I was self-conscious, I knew it was time I accepted that I couldn't be perfect. So I settled for the next best thing. I would be the best I could be.

It was then that I woke up. I had dreamed of this every night since the event had originally occurred. I was driven my the memory and inspired by it. The pain it causes me every night is enough to keep me going to the gym twice a day to get in shape and it was powerful enough to make me go through the torture of reading magazine articles about fashion. The pain the dream causes me is enough to make me do one of the few things I hate. Shopping.

I sighed, not wanting to face the gloomy day. I had known that my first day of school in forks would be hard after what had happened to me. But that didn't mean I could skip school. I rolled out of bed and turned on the light. It was 5:30 am and school here starts at 8. Well, I thought, at least I will have time to get ready properly.

I grabbed my cd player, a towel, a shaver, my strawberry shampoo and conditioner, and my favorite mix CD. I walked out of my room, down the hall, and into the bathroom. I turned the bath on, plugged in my CD player, put the CD in, and set down my stuff. I stripped down and climbed into the bath, ready for the relaxing heat to make me feel less anxious. As the water poured over me, I reflected on what make-up I should wear and what outfit would look best for my first day at forks high. I finally settled on skinny jeans an a flowing violet shirt that had a ribbon to accent my waist, which was one of my greatly improved features. I also decided to take a black jimmy Choo purse and my silver ballet flats. I didn't trust myself in heels yet, although my balance did improve with all the working out I did at the gym.

I turned off the faucet and relaxed for an hour or so, mentally preparing myself for the day. When the water began to get cold, I washed my hair, shaved, and climbed out, completely covering my body in lotion before wrapping myself in a towel and returning to my room. It was there that I got dressed, applied my makeup and transferred my stuff into my purse. I pulled my brown hair back into a ponytail and lightly curled it. It was 7:30by the time I was finished and I quickly went downstairs to eat some breakfast. I had no time left to dawdle so I ate some cereal, brushed my teeth, grabbed a cute sweater, and was out the door.

I climbed into my roaring truck and drove off to my new school.

* * *

**did you enjoy??....i certainly did, though it was frustrating to write. it took me like an hour and a half!!!.....so much for writing being easy, huh???**


	2. UmWHAT?

**Hello people, sorry I haven't written in a while, but my life was very sad at the moment because the guy I base some of Edward's actions on just got a girlfriend, and has been avoiding talking to me for fear of her jealousy. Today, he not only talked to me, but he also high-fived me again (he LOVES to high five me and USED to insist on doing it every time he saw me). Long story short, my inspiration is back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most characters, and I don't wish to. Too much stress for me to handle.**

I drove to school in my new red truck, arriving there with fifteen minutes to spare. So I parked in the stall closest to the office and walked through the front door.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Cope, you must be Isabella, it's very nice to meet you" a lady at the desk said.

"Its Bella" I informed her, grimacing at the use of my first name. I hated it when people used it, and had the feeling I would hear it a lot today. Ms. Cope handed me my schedule, and I walked out of the office into the much fuller parking lot. I walked carefully across the ice covered land and entered the building, quickly finding my locker and spinning the combo. Just as I opened it, though, I was attacked by a very pixie-like girl who immediately started squealing at me

"hi I'm Alice, you must be Isabella, we are going to be best friends, we have to go shopping, you have to sit with me at lunch OMG this is so exciting" she managed to say all in one breath, making me think she had gone crazy.

"Um…WHAT?"Was my genius response. Of course, I had to blurt out the first thing on my mind; I mentally scolded myself, now you seem rude!

"Don't worry about Alice; she only likes to squeal at people she likes" a velvet voice whispered in my ear. I turned around and there stood a Greek god (a/n I'm not going to describe Edward, I hate re-reading description in every fan fiction I read) casually leaning against the locker next to mine. I was instantly warned by my heart of the danger I was getting myself into just looking at his stunning features. Don't, Bella, you don't want to get hurt again, I warned myself. But it wouldn't hurt to peek every now and then would it?

I decided on a simple response "good, I would hate to be on her bad side and By the way, it's Bella"

The god raised his eyebrow at me, probably pondering over my non-flirtatious response and simply stated his name "Edward"

**I know, short, but I don't really like writing. But I felt guilty not updating. Will do next chap sooner.**


	3. an i need ur help!

Author's note:

I am currently lacking in the inspiration department and am sorry to report that I have not written in over a month. Wish I could, because I am at the beginning of my stories and am full of ideas. But right now they are jumbled and completely void of any emotion and inspiration. So, I am seeking inspiration. Starting with doing the things that usually inspire me such as reading my favorite stories, going swimming (COLD!!!!), and listening to my favorite music. s

So, too help me out with my inspiration, I have a request for you guys. I am currently trying to find a fan-fiction I read, but I don't remember the name of it. It is about Bella, Edward, Rosalie, jasper, Emmett, and alice all going to a mental institute to face their fears. Bella's parents were murdered and their murderer is on the loose trying to attack all the people in their mental hospital. So they learn to face their fears. Bella and Edward each cancel out their fears, Bella's of the dark, and Edward's of sleep.


End file.
